Naitlyn: So Much For My Happy Ending
by JBObsession
Summary: This is a sadish Oneshot. : Caitlyn is convinced that Nate Kissed the famous Hannah Montana but even when he says otherwise she can't bring herself to believe him, after everything, her trust and faith in him is slowly dieing.


Naitlyn One shot. Okay I advise people now that if they don't like sad endings or sad stories – don't read any further! Okay so I usually write a lot of happy ending stories and everyone gets their one true love but I want to try something different so I'm trying this out. Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock.

"I never want to see you again Nate!" Caitlyn screamed. I didn't understand why she was been so irrational.

"I told you Caitlyn I didn't do it! You know the paparazzi they'll twist anything and everything, I didn't kiss her Caitlyn!" I said. She held up the photo of me and Hannah Montana – the photo that looked like me were kissing – but we weren't – it was anything but a kiss.

"Explain this Nate? How do two lips just happen to lock together and it is labeled not a kiss? How do you get that because that doesn't make one bit of sense."

"Why won't you listen to me Caity? I did not kiss Hannah okay? What's going on in that photo has an explanation okay – firstly she tried to kiss me okay and I pushed her away, and it looked like we were pulling away from a kiss – I didn't kiss her at all Caitlyn I swear on my life."

"I don't believe you Nate, look at yourself in this picture, she wasn't the only one pulling away!"

"I didn't kiss her Caitlyn why are you being like this!?"

"Like what?!"

"Irrational!"

"I'm not been irrational I'm stating what I see, and call me blind but that looks like you and her were getting pretty cozy!"

"Gosh Caitlyn are you stupid, if I kissed her I would of told you I wouldn't try saving my ass, do you think I would lie to you?!"

"I don't know what to think anymore." She whispered. I sighed and took a step forward.

"Look at me Caitlyn." I said – she looked into my eyes. "I did not kiss Hannah Freaking Montana." I said. She looked away.

"How could I be so stupid? Me Nate, of all the girls in the whole entire world – of all the millions and millions of girls you can have when you decided to pick me I was so naïve into believing you meant it, I actually thought maybe he does truly care, I was so stupid, so, so, so stupid, Be happy with her Nate because, she clearly has got a much bigger hold on you then I thought."

"What are you saying Caitlyn?"

"What am I saying? Do I have to spell it out Nate? I can't do this, I can't have a relationship with someone who is linked with numerous amounts of girls, and no one knows – except for Shane, Jason and the others – That you really go out with me. Why are they the only one's who know? Are you ashamed of me Nate, because god it kills me to watch you linked with all these pretty, Hollywood girls – everything I'm not and when I bring up you telling anyone other then them you turn the other way? Why is that? Nate if you don't love me then you should just say so, if you hate me so much you should just say, if your embarrassed by me just say, because I'm sick of trying to convince myself that I'm good enough for you, please just tell me, stop lying and hiding from me, because Nate I need you to come back down to earth I need you to tell me once and for all."

"I've told you why Caitlyn it's not my decision to tell, they label doesn't want us admitting about our relationships." She shook her head.

"It's not your decision? So tell me Nate, was it not your decision to start a relationship with me at all, was it not your decision to tell me you love me and that you care, it was it not your decision to get emotionally involved with me? Because Nate what goes on in your private life and with me and you are our decision's to make not your label because they are not us Nate, they have no idea, and up until just now I thought you had the idea."

"If you want me to tell everyone Caitlyn then I will."

"Well why will you only just do it now Nate? How come when I asked you the thousands of previous times to tell people you just pushed the subject away, why now, why are you suddenly man enough to do it?"

"I love you Caitlyn I don't want to lose you." She shook her head.

"You know you really should have thought about that before you went and broke my heart and treaded all over our happy ending."

Okay so it was a sad ending, but not completely sad, I think I might make an actual story which is sad – Not just a one shot. 

Thanks for reading!

R&R


End file.
